Lorelei Owens
Lorelei Owens is a daughter of Poseidon. Lori's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 1, 235. Appearance Lori is rather dainty-looking, small and impish. Very fair-skinned, she can be likened to a fragile porcelain figure. She has an undercut, which remains her natural black color, but her pixie cut is dyed a vibrant red, and she wears eyeliner around dark, stormy blue eyes. She's about 5'4". She wears dark blue jeans, a red leather jacket, and a black T-shirt underneath. Personality In a word, disillusioned. Lori's childhood didn't exactly endear her to the idea of family, and she's still a bit bitter about the idea. She resents the gods for the laws which prevent them from being actual parents to their children. Thinks they're irresponsible. She is stubborn and has anger issues. Not in the sense that she gets angry easily, she's actually pretty good at keeping herself calm, it's just that if she does get angry, her temper will flare up in two seconds, and not much can be done to calm her down prematurely. She's gotta cool off on her own time. She's stupidly overconfident and will definitely play up the whole "I'm a Big Three demigod so watch out" card. She has a softer side, though, and it isn't terribly well-hidden. She doesn't like to waste time on plans and prefers to charge in and make up things on the fly. She's impatient as hell and she definitely has a silver tongue. She has a "my friends, right or wrong" mentality and will stand by them even if the situation deems it immoral to do so. Story Lori was a foundling, an infant abandoned by her birth mother before she was even a year old. She was taken in by child services and put into foster care. She bounced around a lot, never really sticking with one family for long--none of the families were really suited for long term kids, and her being a demigod made life harder for them. Lori dodged several monsters throughout her life, and when she was 15 she registered with the adoption reunion registry. It was more of a fluke than anything, a pipe dream. She didn't expect her birth mother to have registered either, considering she'd been abandoned. Two years later, Lori was finally tracked down by a satyr (her constant moving around had been difficult for them to track) and taken to camp. It was there that she got the letter which confirmed thst the agency had found her mother...but she got cold feet and shoved it into her dresser, and she hasn't opened it since. Fatal Flaw Lori's fatal flaw is hubris. Abilities & Items Powers Lori embodies the more destructive, Earthshaker aspects of Poseidon: *Geokinesis ::She can manipulate the earth around her, though there are certain limits. For example, it needs to be solid rock; sand and dirt are beyond her control. *Seismokinesis ::Lori can generate vibrations strong enough to create tremors in the ground. *Volcanic Eruption ::Tied to her earthquake abilities, Lori can, through great effort, create open a vein beneath the earth and create a geyser of lava. However, not only is this ability incredibly tiring, to the point that it's dangerous to her health, but the potential collateral damage of creating a tiny volcano makes this power nearly unusable. *Hydrokinesis ::To a much lesser degree than other Poseidon children. Lori gets the same benefits as her siblings (increased agility, breathing underwater, talking to fish etc.), but her control over water itself and the ability to use it as a weapon is extremely less so than others. *Drought Manipulation ::Lori can induce drought and evaporate liquid at will. Weapons She has a small Celestial Bronze knife which she carries on her in case she needs it, but her knowledge is mainly limited to stab stab stab. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths She has an insane amount of power surging through her body, making her a veritable powerhouse, and while she doesn't exactly play smart with it, she's practiced enough that she's very good at summoning and using her power when she has to. She never hesitates, never chokes on the hard decisions. She is relentless and will pursue victory no matter the price she must pay for it. Weaknesses She is utterly unskilled and untrained in any weapon, suicidal overconfident, and is stubborn to a fault, beyond what would be acceptable or gallant. She has little regard for strategy or tactics, preferring to plow her way through her enemies. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Swimming. *Eating ice cream. *Literally anything that has to do with cosmic horror. Dislikes *Parents who abandon their kids. *The gods. *Her mother. Trivia *She was created by Josh on September 5, 2015 and was accepted on the same day by Pi. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Poseidon campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Josh's Characters